


Better Together

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Job, Facial, Hand Job, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Malace, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Threesome, butt plug, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 16 Sixty-nine + Day 22 Hand-jobs & Threesome





	Better Together

“You both are doing wonderful, so perfect like this.” Magnus praised his Shadowhunters who were lying side by side on the Warlock’s large bed. All three of them were naked and Magnus was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Jace and Alec together with lust and love in his eyes. 

Alec hollowed his cheeks as he slowly bobbed his head, dragging his tongue over the underside of Jace’s erection. Jace curled his fingers harder against Alec’s bare hip as he moaned around his Parabatai’s cock at the sensation. 

“Take him a bit deeper Alexander, we both know how much he likes that.” Magnus encouraged as he smoothed a hand down Alec’s bare chest, brushing his thumb over the dark-haired Shadowhunter’s nipple causing it to stiffen. Alec whined around Jace’s cock and relaxed his jaw before taking more of the blond’s cock into his mouth. 

Jace let Alec’s cock slip from between his swelling lips to let out a groan as he buried his face against Alec’s hip. His own starting to move so he was fucking into his Parabatai’s mouth. Magnus carded his fingers through Alec’s hair while reaching over and pushing his other fingers into Jace’s mouth when the blond peered up at him. Jace suckled the offered fingers as his eyes flickered down to where Alec’s head was between his thighs. Magnus rubbed his fingers over Jace’s tongue absently as Jace keened around them while Alec cupped his Parabatai’s ass to keep him in place. 

“I think your Parabatai is close Alexander, I bet he is hard and pulsing in your mouth.” Magnus kept his voice steady even as his cock ached between his thighs at the sight before him and Jace twisting his tongue around his fingers. 

Alec hummed in reply to Magnus as he brushed his fingers down the clef of Jace’s ass, pressing at the base of the plug Magnus had worked into both him and Jace a little while ago. Jace arched and cries out around Magnus’ fingers, unable to stop his orgasm from rushing over him. He had wanted to hold on longer so he and Alec could come together, but Alec had a talented mouth. Magnus tugged Alec off of Jace’s cock at just the right moment and held him in place watching as Jace’s cum painted his face, beads of cum slowly rolling down the dark-haired archer’s cheekbones and lips. 

“Fuck,” Jace swore when he caught sight of Alec’s face covered in his own cum when he came down from his high that came with his orgasm. 

“Isn’t he just so pretty when he’s covered with cum?” Magnus asked Jace who nodded numbly before the head of Alec’s cock bobbed against his cheek. 

“I bet you will to Jace, go on then. Give your Parabatai the same pleasure he gave you.” Magnus was still carding his fingers through Alec’s dark hair and Jace eagerly swallowed down the archer’s cock. Alec let out a clear moan as he pushed his cock into Jace’s mouth on reflex while Magnus held him in place with a hand in his hair and another one on his chest. 

Jace twisted his torso to push himself up onto his elbows to get a better angle to bob his head, twisting his tongue and hollowing his cheeks as he licked and mouthed up and down the side of his Parabatai’s shaft. 

“Jace, please, please.” Alec chanted as Jace cupped and squeezed his balls while his other hand wiggled the base of the plug inside of Alec. 

“You’re doing such a good job, Jace, look at how well you’re wrecking your Parabatai.” Magnus smiled as he removed his hands from Alec to tug Jace’s head back as he did with Alec’s moments before. Magnus had a keen sense for when his lovers were about to come as the moment Jace’s mouth popped off of Alec’s cock, Alec was crying out in ecstasy. Jace let his eyes slide closed as Alec’s warm, sticky cum landed on his face and Jace knew his face must be matching Alec’s now. 

“My good boys, getting each other off. It’s quite the show when the two of you work together like this.” Magnus praised not noticing how Alec and Jace made eye contact and a silent conversation passed between the Parabatai’s. 

“We always work well together Magnus, you should know this but in case you want another demonstration…” Jace trailed off as he and Alec gracefully rose up to their knees and looked at Magnus who was licking his lips, already liking where this was going. 

“We would be happy to oblige,” Alec finished as he reached down and palmed down the length of Magnus’ obvious erection with just enough pressure to make Magnus jerk up against it. 

“Well, by all means then.” Magnus cleared his throat as he shifted so he was leaning back against the pillows at the head of the bed with his legs sprawled wide. Alec and Jace languidly fell onto their stomachs between Magnus’ legs, one on either side of the Warlock’s cock. Jace was the first one to brush his lips over Magnus’ shaft, earning a moan in reply. Alec followed suit and upped the ante by taking the tip of Magnus’ cock between his cum stained lips.

“Yes, just like that.” Magnus moaned as he worked his fingers into his Shadowhunter’s hair, guiding them both to his cock unable to look away. Their faces still stained with the drying cum of each other and their lips now wrapped around his cock.

Alec and Jace worked together seamlessly, they took turns sucking and toying with the head of Magnus’ cock while the other mouthed and licked at the thick shaft while every so often sucking at Magnus’ balls. 

Magnus was softly massaging their scalps as he watched, totally entranced at the sight of his lover’s heads between his thighs as they worked him over efficiently. Magnus could feel his climax fast approaching and he tightened his hold on his lover’s hair, keeping them in place and he rocked his hips forward. Magnus moaned as he watched as his cock slid between their faces, feeling the heat of their lips against his sensitive skin.

Magnus usually would toss his head back but he refused to miss the sight of his lovers both working at his cock. Magnus let out a long cry of pleasure and watched breathlessly as his cock pulsed and cum spurted from it, adding to the mess on both of Jace and Alec’s faces. Jace and Alec moaned weakly at the feeling of warm cum on their faces and the sight of Magnus in his own bliss. 

“Come up here angels,” Magnus said, breath coming in short pants as he guided his lovers up so they were pressed to his sides and heads resting on Magnus’ chest and fingers laced together on Magnus’ stomach. 

“The plugs?” Magnus asked, wetting his lips as he took in the sight of his lovers and felt content and pleased.

“In for a while longer please,” Jace, said shyly. 

“Me too, just feel’s so good.” Alec slurred, eyes closed.

“Then we can stay here for a while, but we will need to get you two cleaned up at some point, dry cum is annoying to clean off of skin,” Magnus stated making his boyfriends chuckle fondly and settle down in unison, their Parabatai rune still faintly glowing like it had been all night and it just made Magnus smile wider.


End file.
